vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer (Guilty Gear)
Summary Slayer (スレイヤー, Sureiyā) is a playable character in the Guilty Gear franchise, who made his first appearance in Guilty Gear XX. He is the first, and so far, only vampire in the Guilty Gear series. A charming, refined and somewhat erudite man, Slayer exudes class, but that is not to say he doesn't enjoy combat. Although he is technically not a part of the on-goings of the Guilty Gear world, he often offers advice to other characters, and has grown somewhat attached to their world. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Slayer Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Hundreds, likely thousands of years old Classification: Vampire, Founder and former leader of the Assassin's Guild Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight (Can grow wings to fly), Air Manipulation (Can manipulate air with his punches), Shapeshifting (Can transform parts of his body), Shadow Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport through great distances with mere thought), Can alter his musculature at will and control severed limbs remotely, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Mid), Able to suck blood to heal himself (This doesn't only work for blood, as long as it is the source of vitality of the opponent, he can suck it up), Energy Shields and Energy Blasts of unknown nature, Magic as Information Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (Can make smoke as tangible shields), Precognition (He can predict the next move of his opponent by analyzing their movements), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Possible Intangibility and Telekinesis Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (One of the strongest characters in the series and is easily comparable to Limiter Off Sol) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Likely faster than Jack-O and Sin) Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Tanked an attack prepared specifically to kill beings like himself with no difficulty) Stamina: Extremely high given Guilty Gear standards. Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: His pipe and cape Intelligence: Gifted (Possesses more experience than everyone else in the series, rather knowledgeable on magic and various other subjects) Weaknesses: Limits his strength for a fair fight, to such an extent that he allows himself to be "defeated" if his opponent is good enough. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mappa Hunch:' A forward lunging punch, leaves a trail of bats behind. *'Bloodsucking Universe:' Slayer grabs his enemy to suck his/her blood and drain life. *'Dandy Step:' Fast movement related technique which can be followed up with certain attacks. *'Pile Bunker:' Follow up to Dandy Step and a devastating attack where Slayer channels his energy into one powerful punch. *'Crosswise Heel:' Follow up to Dandy Step. Slayer does a backwards kick. *'Under Pressure:' Follow up to Dandy Step. Strong claw like slash which can stagger his opponent. *'It's Late:' Follow up to Under Pressure. A downwards strike *'Helter Skelter:' Follow up to Dandy Step. Slayer performs a small bounce and attacks with kicks to the ground. *'Footloose Journey:' Slayer uses his cape to glide in the air, the cape can damage the enemy. *'Undertow:' Slayer raises his hands and does a slashing motion. Overdrives: *'Dead on Time:' An overdrive move. Slayer strikes with a powerful punch which slightly raises him upwards in the air. *'Eternal Wings:' His Cape transforms into a pair of wings and he rises into the air, leaving trails of energy behind. *'Straight-Down Dandy:' An Air only move. Slayer dives into the ground to damage anyone coming in contact. Instant Kill: *'All Dead:' Slayer's Instant Kill special. Slayer performs a giant uppercut that punches the enemy out of the galaxy, sending them flying at hundreds of billions of times the speed of light. Gallery File:Ggxxr_cs1_sl.png|Slayer in Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload. File:GgC_Slayer.png|Slayer in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. File:Slayer_Guilty_Gear_Isuka_Render1.png|Slayer in Guilty Gear Isuka File:Ggxxr_am_sl.jpg|Slayer Guilty Gear XX Arcade mode Artwork File:Ggxxr_sm_sl1.jpg|Slayer Guilty Gear XX Story mode Artwork File:470f90c5691725d80f9120e35fff5d31.jpeg|Slayer Guilty Gear XX Mission mode Artwork File:Guilty Gear XX Haven't You Got Eyes in Your Head Slayer's theme File:Guilty Gear XX Reload (Korean Version) - Vampire Saga (Slayer's Theme) File:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- OST Jack-a-Dandy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Cane Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works